Simplemente Garrus
by Fridda
Summary: Garrus, único en su especie. Retrato del turiano pintado por las damas más relevantes que han pasado por su vida.


**Exoneración: todos los personajes, o casi todos, pertenecen a bioware y su fabuloso mundo mass effect.**

* * *

 **Solana. Reflejos en un espejo dorado.**

Frente al espejo limpia los restos de afeite facial, ese que pinta una sonrisa en su cara, la de quien ha pasado un día especial. Rayos de sol se cuelan por la ventana entreabierta, también por ella entra el alegre bullicio de la gente, la música y el característico aroma a bayas caramelizadas, a granizado de hierbabuena, olores que denotan que se celebra la feria de Palaven.

De pequeños, ella y su hermano, hacían largas colas de la mano de madre para hacerse cada uno con un cucurucho de deliciosas bayas y un vaso de refrescante bebida. Hasta que un día, padre reprobó el comportamiento del niño Garrus, pues un turiano hecho y derecho jamás pierde el tiempo ni demuestra entusiasmo por los oropeles.

Aquel año fue el último que volvieron juntos a la feria, además, Garrus, por orden paterna, dejó de darle la mano a madre y lo que era peor: a ella. Robándole así a Solana el sentir ese cálido tacto, la seguridad que su hermano le aportaba.

El espejo dorado le devuelve el reflejo de su imagen y también, la del paquete que ha dejado al llegar. Puede imaginar a Garrus sentado en la esquina de la mesa, sonriéndole, mirándola irónicamente, metiendo la mano dentro del cucurucho y tomando el vaso para llevárselo a la boca, porque cuando acude a la feria, además de perderse en los familiares olores infantiles, Solana siempre compra bayas y granizado para dos. Pero Garrus no está allí, su hermano se ha ido de casa, a iniciar su instrucción militar, mas eso no le impide seguir llevándole las infantiles chucherías a escondidas de su padre, como si todavía viviese allí, a pesar de la notable ausencia. Sabe que por mucho que pasen los años, ya nunca podrá abandonar ese ritual que un día siendo niña comenzó.

 **Mrs Vakarian. Honor turiano.**

─¡Qué vergüenza! Deberías comportarte con honor, como corresponde a un buen turiano.

Los ojos de su hijo reflejan desolación e incomprensión viendo a su padre salir irritado de la cocina.

─Sabes que a pesar de sus palabras él te adora ─Garrus aprieta su mano y asiente con la cabeza, más para calmarla que porque realmente la crea ─toma un poco más de pescado hijo, se te ve muy flaco. Estoy segura de que haces demasiada instrucción y que la comida en el ejército es precaria.

Una sonrisa triste se asienta en sus labios, mientras, obedeciendo a su madre, alarga la mano hacia el plato.

La amargura encuentra un hueco en el que instalarse en su interior. Comprende la tristeza del hijo, la desolación que las exigencias paternas le provocan. Le gustaría poder hacer que el esposo fuese menos duro con él, pero era algo que tiempo ha, había dado por perdido. ¿Y cómo explicar al hijo el comportamiento del padre? ¿Cómo hacerle ver que su padre le quiere y que si tanto le exige es porque desea que sae un buen turiano, alguien digno de admiración? Esa dura ética que posee, el fuerte tesón que lo caracteriza y su tozudez, era lo que la habían hecho enamorarse de él, quererlo durante todos esos años. De joven, creía que esa rectitud inquebrantable que poseía haría que sus hijos lo mirasen con orgullo. Se había equivocado. Lástima que no puedan verlo a través de sus ojos, tal y como ella lo ve.

─Hermano, sólo a ti se te ocurre decirle que estás siendo considerado como espectro.

─¡Solana! ─reprobó a la hija ─ Garrus, tu hermana tiene amistades poco convenientes, dile algo.

─¿Tienes novio? ─Parecía molesto.

─¡No! A madre no le gusta una de mis amigas. ¿Y cómo voy a tener novio? Si estoy acostumbrada a ti y cuando llego a las discotecas los turianos que veo no son ni la mitad de guapos que mi hermano.

─¿Ves madre? Puedes estar tranquila, en cuanto a hombres se refiere tiene buen gusto.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara mientras coloca la tarta en la mesa, los hijos bromean, han olvidado por unos minutos al estricto padre para volver a convertirse en niños, _sus_ inocentes y despreocupados niños, riendo juntos, como si nada ni nadie más importase en esos instantes. Ojalá el esposo pudiese ver como ella ve, que han criado dos hijos dignos de admiración.

 **Rasia. Insolencia.**

Si existe un calificativo con el que designar al teniente Vakarian, ese es el de insolente.

No es un turiano al uso, de esos que aceptan las órdenes del alto mando de buen grado. Siempre tiene algún reproche que hacer, bailando en sus pupilas destellos de insolencia. Osa cuestionar a sus superiores. Osa cuestionarla a ella, que lleva más tiempo que él en la nave y conoce mejor el trabajo que han de realizar.

Con él aplica mano dura, al más mínimo detalle trata de imponerse y, aún así, el teniente se niega a abandonar su mala conducta, persiste en su absurda insolencia.

Hace tan sólo unos días que ejerció presión y se le impuso doble guardia para reprenderlo por principio de insubordinación. Hoy se debate ante una copa si retarlo o no a combate. Desea golpearlo para borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa insolente de la boca, pero por otra parte es demasiado evidente que lo odia; no procede continuar mostrando a la tripulación la adversidad patente hacia él, pues comienza a haber rumores sobre el recurrente desagrado con el que se tratan.

Pero el espíritu de la fortuna es generoso con ella y el propio teniente, es el que la invita a enfrentarse cara a cara con él.

─¿Qué? ¿Subimos al ring? Es un método estupendo para desestresarse.

El poco licor que queda en su copa le pasa rápidamente por la garganta, infundiéndole cierto cosquilleo y calor en cuanto a su estómago llega.

─Por supuesto que subimos. Mueva su maldito culo hasta el ring que yo le sigo teniente.

Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de la presencia del subteniente Ilus, que la mira desconcertado y, de que quizás Vakarian estaba hablando con él y no con ella, pero ahora eso ya no importa, no piensa echarse atrás por causa de tan nimia insignificancia.

 _"¡Céntrate Rasia, céntrate!"_ Piensa mientras saborea su propia sangre en la boca. Llevan siete asaltos y la cosa va muy pareja. Podría ir ganando ella, " _¡oh sí!"_ Si no fuese porque ha empezado a discernir lo que le gusta que Vakarian la toque, si no fuera por lo que la desconcentra ver al teniente sólo vestido con un pantalón. Y no puede evitar que los ojos se le vayan y se fijen en el musculoso pecho desnudo de él. _"Y quizás se está dejando pegar para sentirlo más cerca..."_

Sacude la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de esos absurdos pensamientos. Se prepara para otro asalto, decidida a ganarlo. Y sin quererlo se fija en sus manos, en sus brazos, lo siente cerca, nota su olor y vuelve a sonreír tontamente, como si fuese un turiano en plena pubertad ante un cuerpo azulado del sur de Thessia.

 _"¿Qué te pasa Rasia qué te pasa? ¿Pero qué llevaba esa copa que te has tomado? Es un insolente, míralo como tal, no como un objeto de deseo. ¡Céntrate!"_

En un inesperado movimiento golpea al teniente, haciéndolo caer contra las cuerdas, queriendo creer que al tumbarlo se deshace también del vértigo que la domina al sentirlo tan cerca.

Empates. No puede estar más enfadada, no sólo con los resultados, sino también consigo misma y su inesperada erógena pasión hacia el teniente. Esto piensa bajo el agua fría, mientras aclara el jabón, haciendo que la espuma resbale suavemente por su cuerpo, igual que un amante que acariciase delicadamente su piel.

Lo aguarda a la salida de las duchas, donde él se encuentra todavía. Entretanto, otros se golpean ya en el ring. Con el pie apoyado en la pared y ensimismada en sus sentimientos, esos que eran puro odio y que ahora se han tornado en pasión, así es como la encuentra el teniente.

─Veo que al igual que yo no ha quedado satisfecha con el resultado.

─Por supuesto que no ─brusquedad inevitable escapando de sus labios.

─Quizás podamos prologan nuestra lid en otra parte, pero no olvides Rasia que yo tengo más alcance.

─Y yo más flexibilidad ─orgullo y cólera destilan su voz.

El teniente ríe sincera y sonoramente. Impulsada por la rabia trata de abofetearlo, pero él atrapa su muñeca antes de que llegue a tocarlo. Rasia lo mira viperinamente. Y de repente los labios de él han tomado los suyos. Un cosquilleo que nace en la rabadilla le sube por la espalda hasta la nuca. Él no ha soltado su muñeca todavía y ahora la arrastra por los pasillos vacíos de la nave hasta la desierta lavandería, al cuarto donde se guardan las sábanas limpias, varios colchones de repuesto y almohadas. Es ella quien cierra la puerta, a la cual se pega. Lo mira insolentemente.

─Así que dígame teniente, ¿desea comprobar su alcance y mi flexibilidad?

Ya no tiene tiempo de seguir pensando en la suavidad de la lengua de él, tal y como la ha sentido hace un momento, en sus colmillos rozándola, arañando provocadoramente sus labios, porque ahora puede percibirlo todo ello y mucho más en su piel. Juntos descubrirán la delgada línea que a veces separa la lascivia de la aversión. Erotismo en estado puro, fuego que los consume y que con cada beso o caricia más se aviva, llamas inflamables danzando en un cuarto remoto y oscuro de la nave, generando chispas al rozar, tornándose en un intenso incendio sin control. Insolente cadencia de caderas.

 **Shiara. El primer beso.**

Corriendo baja las escaleras que la llevarán al Apollo´s café. Con la mirada busca. Entonces la ve.

Dos agentes de Seg C se encuentran con ella, un salariano y un turiano. Este último está de espaldas.

Al verla llegar, la pequeña corre a su encuentro.

─¡Mamá, mamá! Mira, me han dado un helado.

─Gracias agentes ─lo dice sinceramente, sin dejar de mirar a su hija, que despreocupadamente lame el helado, buscando en ella signos de algún rasguño o magulladura.

─Para eso estamos, señora. Además, las gracias las merece el teniente, fue él quien la encontró vagando sola en busca de un helado.

─Gracias teniente...Vakarian ─una genuina sonrisa aparece en su rostro al susurrar su apellido.

Hasta ahora no se había fijado en él. Él que le había regalado uno de los momentos más hermosos y memorables de su vida.

 _Sus padres eran amigos. Una noche de verano, en casa de los Vakarian, se habían escondido los dos tras la cena bajo la mesa, cansados de la aburrida charla que los mayores mantenían. Bajo aquella mesa él había tomado dulcemente su nuca, atrayéndola hacia él, depositando en su boca el primer beso que recibiría en la vida. Los dos habían cerrado los ojos, fue un beso inocente, en el que sólo se saborearon los labios. Shiara había bajado la cabeza avergonzada al acabar, pero tiernamente él había vuelto a tomar su barbilla para seguir depositando más besos, cada vez más ardientes, más exploradores. Pero sin lugar a dudas, ninguno de ellos le había sabido tan bien como el primero._

 _La voz de la señora Vakarian buscándolos había determinado el fin de la ronda de besos. Habían salido de debajo de aquella mesa cohibidos, un poco menos inocentes, unidos por un inconfesable secreto, por un tierno y longevo recuerdo._

─Shiara, para ti no tengo rango, sólo soy Garrus, simplemente Garrus.

─Nunca fuiste simple Garrus. Dudo mucho que con el paso de los años hayas acabado siéndolo.

 **Shepard. A través del cristal.**

La comandante sujeta en la mano, frente a los ojos, un vaso. A través del líquido cristalino observa el comedor. A trasluz ve cómo alguien vestido de azul se para ante ella, interponiéndose entre la ventana que muestra infinitas estrellas rodeadas de oscuridad y el vaso.

─Reconocería ese tono azulado en cualquier lugar del mundo: Garrus Vakarian ─es entonces cuando eleva el vaso hasta quedar a la altura de la cara del turiano.

─Es un alivio saber que jamás me confundirías con Liara o una asari. Pero claro, teniendo en cuenta que todo el mundo sabe que los turianos somos más guapos que las asaris, es normal.

─Hombre, donde va a parar.

Y la carcajada de Shepard es sincera, traspasa las fronteras del tiempo, llena la estancia, rompe el aire creando acordes musicales.

Juntos se sientan. Comienzan pues a charlar como dos viejos amigos que no se han visto en tiempo. Ella no lo sabe, no será hasta dos años después que lo sepa, pero ese día, esa tarde, ha conseguido que Garrus encuentre lo que lleva persiguiendo hace años: hallar un hogar, su pequeño rincón en el mundo, allí, en la Normandía, junto a ella. Porque desde ese instante, justo ese instante y no otro, congelado en la memoria fotográfica de un vaso de cristal, ya no habrá Shepard sin Vakarian.


End file.
